Smile
by Animesaki
Summary: For AkuRoku Day, 2014. Two strangers are stuck on a train on a gloomy day that matches the depressed mood of one while the other just wants to see all his sadness wash away with the rain. Read and Review please !


**Hey peeps! I know I've been gone forever-**

**Axel: Blame that on you ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** kick, followed by writer's block, then the ****How to Train Your Dragon****, ****Fullmetal Alchemist****, ****Rise of the Guardians****, and ****South Park**** kicks. And the occasional job with your dad.**

**But I am posting this for AkuRoku Day. *glaring at Axel***

**Roxas: Hey this is that contest entry for a dA group from 2012!**

**Well I couldn't finish my original idea in time! And even if I did I wouldn't have been able to type it up, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Square enix.**

* * *

_I was alone on this train, suspended about… I guess fifty feet or more… Well I wasn't completely alone. There was this redhead sitting on the other side a few seats down sitting sideways on the bench looking out the window at the cloud darkened sky through the rain-fogged glass of the window. I know who he his though, his name's Axel. He's into fire, his hair spikes up in a crazier way than mine and it reminds me of raging flames piercing through the darkness currently surrounding us, his eyes are the most enchanting green I've ever seen, and under those hypnotic eyes there are tattoos that resemble inverted tear drops on that complete gorgeous face. Axel didn't have to even attempt to try to make me fall for him, I looked at him just once, even though he didn't look at me, and there seems to be no end to my decent. Unfortunately for me, he could never feel the same. I'm too plain compared to him._

**I dunno if I should be happy or not that this damn train broke down on the tracks; maybe the feelings are mixed. I'm not happy about it because of all the risks of being stuck this far from a station and up so high, and the power was out so it was frickin' dark as hell. On the upside, despite all the rain clouds in the sky, I saw just a little sunshine. That little blonde cutie sitting on the other bench staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the universe. Heaven and Hell he was the most beautiful person I've seen, that bright blonde hair spiking up to the right, those blue eyes reminded me of the ocean on a summer day when the water was calm. But such bright eyes shouldn't be on such a sad face.**

I think that's what gets me the most about him; every time I saw him he looked sad. He looked like the world had been torn out from under his feet numerous times, and I felt like I wanted to give him something to stand on again.

Alright Axel! No more being a little scared bitch, just talk to him! Maybe you can get a date.

"Really sucks were stuck here, huh?" I said.

_I jumped at the break in silence. He spoke to me! Wait, he _was _talking to me right? I mentally smacked myself in the head. C'mon Roxas of course he's talking to you! Who else could he be talking to? The conductor left to go back the station we left to get help since it's closer._

"Well it's nothing new to me. Everything in my life sucks now." I said turning to look out my own window.

**There it was, that sad look and a deeply depressed tone to match. Just once I'd like to see him smile, even if it were a small one. I've seen too many people close to me frowning like there was nothing left in the world for them.**

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

_He wanted to know my name? Well besides him speaking to me, that just made my day!  
"Roxas. My name is Roxas."_

**"Roxas." I repeated "That's a nice name." I smiled when he stared at me wide-eyed and blushing. He looked so cute.**

_He likes my name! All of a sudden some simple things were making this day the best in my life, too good to be true. What's the catch? Maybe he was messing with me? It wasn't like we were gonna see each other after this, once the conductor got back and the train was fixed we would be back home and go our separate ways. I would see him but he won't remember me, I'm not worth it to him._

I looked out my window again, through the blurring rain at the blackened sky. I could barely see the expanse of water below and in the far-off distance I could see the lights of Twilight Town, my home town that didn't feel like home, I had nothing there. I had nothing anywhere.

"My name's Axel, by the way." I heard him say.

"I know; I've seen you around town plenty of times." I murmured.

**Poor guy looked like he didn't have a friend in the world, it broke my heart. Nodding to myself I decided to stand and go sit by him, he had that cute shocked look on his face again and it took all my will power not to smile like an idiot in fear I could insult him.**

"So where have you seen me?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

_I blinked out of my stupor and felt my face heat up with a blush again; maybe I shouldn't have said I've seen him…_

"I've seen you… at the ice cream shop mostly. You and I like the same flavor, sea-salt." I said quietly.

He shrugged, "Well, it is the best damn thing invented."

I nodded in agreement, "And I've seen you sitting in the Sandlot, playing with your lighter and staring at the flame it makes."

He blinked at that, "That's a… a habit of mine, staring into flames like they hold the answers to everything…"

"I wish I could find the answers to my own questions too… My biggest one is why I'm not allowed to be happy." I said.

**So that's it, he isn't happy and he goes around like it's something Fate denies him. That even hurts me…**

"Why would you think you're not meant to be happy?" I asked.

_Gotta admit, no one's ever thought to ask me that before._

"No one loves me… My ex cheated on me with a guy I thought he hated, my dad and step-dad were killed in Radiant Garden while they were visiting some friends by my dad's psycho ex, my twin and his boyfriend died while hang gliding on a school trip, my step- brother and his boyfriend were killed by someone they thought was their friend, and my step-brother's cousin was killed in a car accident with his boyfriend… You know, what's ironic about that is his boyfriend was my step-brother's boyfriend's little brother.

"Basically everyone I love has either walked or was taken out of my life." I said feeling the beginning of tears in my eyes as I remembered everyone who cared about me the most.

My dad Cloud, my twin Ven, my step-dad Leon, his son Sora, his cousin Van, Ven's boyfriend Terra, Sora's boyfriend Riku, Riku's little brother and Van's boyfriend Rei… Why did they all have to die? Hayner and Seifer can go screw themselves, making me look like an idiot…

"I should end it all… No one would miss me."

**Roxas… He suffered so much… It isn't fair…**

"That's not true," he looked at me with tear-glazed eyes "I would."

When he just stared at me I reached a hand out and cupped his cheek using my thumb to wipe away some of the tears falling from his beautiful eyes, "I've seen you around too Roxas, many times. Probably more than you've seen me. Every time I saw you, you were sad, and I wondered if maybe there was anything I could do to make you smile if just once. Would you give me a chance to try?"

_He's seen me? He wants to make me smile? If I let him try, would it be worth it?_

"What could you do to make me smile?" I asked.

He shrugged uneasily, "I have one idea."

I searched his eyes to see if he was lying, but it looked like he was desperate to see me do the one thing I hadn't done in such a long time "Go ahead then." I finally said "But if you can't, I'm going to that back door and getting out of this train to jump."

His other hand placed itself on my face and he leaned forward. I felt my heartbeat speed up as we were almost nose to nose, "Then I'll jump right after you." The feeling of his warm breath on my skin made my eyes flutter closed and I sighed softly.

I sat still as I felt him kiss my eyelids to make my tears stop before those warm lips brushed against mine once, twice, then finally press against mine gently and I felt like the ice in my body, around my heart was beginning to thaw with the small fire that was lit. But with Axel that simple flame wasn't enough. I wanted it to burn hotter, brighter.

**I felt Roxas grab the front of my coat and pull me closer to him making our kiss more aggressive. I opened my mouth and sucked at his bottom lip making him gasp; I took the opportunity to jump right in and explore that hot, wet cavern, mapping every inch I could reach. He tried fighting against me with his small tongue, but I decided I'd allow him to explore me too so he can display his own need as well.**

We broke apart and just stared at each other; his face was such a deep red it was adorable.

_It was so strange to me; I didn't want to die anymore, after one kiss. I suddenly felt better, like I didn't have to be alone anymore. I searched Axel's face to see if he could be playing with me at least a little, but I saw no trace of it. There must have been a catch in all this, but it felt so right!_

I felt the corners of my mouth lifting, for the first time in I can't remember how long, I was smiling a true smile.

"That is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Axel said with a smile of his own.

* * *

**Again, older work. But I hope you guys like it despite the angst. Review please! And I'll try to come back soon!**


End file.
